


Tasty and Damning Word

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [25]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Glamour Springs (The Adventure Zone), M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: One of Taako's favourite ingredients was Elderberries. Was.
Relationships: Sazed/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329





	Tasty and Damning Word

Taako was a chef. Taako was also a wizard. And he was damn good at both. So he made a career out of it. Sizzle it Up! with Taako was a hit and with his flamboyant nature he drew in crowds of people before his name blew up. His show in the Underdark had perhaps been his favourite, with a crowd so gracious and ready to scream his name. His second favourite one would have been Glamour Springs, if not for the tragedy that had occured. He was looking forward to feeding people who didn’t often get such a salacious meal, but then…

He killed forty people. And the elderberries that he had always found so tasty, became a damning word.


End file.
